Milly
It was a very cold stormy night and I was sharpening my knives. I had cut myself, but the blood didn't affect me as I was used to the sight of blood. I simply cleaned it up and put my knives back in their place. It was around then that I got a feeling that I had hadn't felt in a while - I needed to kill again. I glanced around the neighborhood, looking for a house that I had the ability to break into easily. I noticed a nice little house with its window open on the darker side of the street. I made my way towards it, shinnied my way through the window and made my way up the stairs. After several minutes of walking through the house, I found a bedroom in which a young pair, somewhere in their late teens, slept in each other's arms. Their love for each other made me feel nauseated and sick. I was on the verge of vomiting, and the feeling in my gut told me I wanted to end their lives. I sat in the middle of the room and watched them. I glanced from one person the other, then back again. I could tell that they were in a deep sleep and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, so I kicked the bedpost and the male stirred awake. He opened one eye, and then both of his eyes bulged out when he noticed me. He immediately sat up, looking straight at me in total shock. The girl mumbled and awoke from her own dream and looked at her boyfriend. Noticing the surprise on his face and tension of his body, she reluctantly turned herself around and gave a sharp gasp when her eyes met mine. They stared at me for a moment longer, and when their eyes adjusted to the darkness, I stood up and let them take in the sight of the sharp, deadly knife in my right hand. It was my best knife. I watched their eyes follow me as I walked closer to them. When I leaned over the boy, who at this point was observing me closely, I bent over him until his eyes were level with mine. Slowly, I leaned in even closer, and I whispered into his ear, "I will rise." Whether his eyebrows raised due to fear or confusion, I didn't care. As long as he reacted in some way.I made sure his eyes stayed focused on mine so that he wouldn't notice me nearing my knife to his wrists. His eyes became the size of dinner plates when I slashed his wrist. He gave out a cry of pain and closed his eyes tightly. I grabbed his hand and forced the knife straight through his wrist. I wasn't expecting him to push me off him when I pulled the knife blade out of his wrist, but that was exactly what he did, and he ran to the phone to, what I assumed, call the police. Meanwhile the young woman was frozen in fear, making whimpers every now and then. As he got closer and closer to the phone, a large, malicious grin formed on my face. I steadied myself and threw my knife. It came in contact with the man's neck, and got stuck in it. The lady screamed in horror. I gave the lady a look that assured her I would to the same to her if she tried to stop me. She began sobbing into the blanket. I felt my spine tingle in anticipation as I walked closer the crumpled heap on the floor. I dragged the man by his collar, back onto the bed. The lady choked, gagged and wept some more as she looked up from the sheets and watched me handle her boyfriend's body. "Well, we don't want you to do that again, now do we?" I said playfully. I smirked as I wrapped my fingers around my knife's handle and cut open the man's legs, letting the blood ferociously spew out. The man couldn't speak due to the wound I had created in his vocal chords. He breathed heavily in pain, and as he did so, I gave a soft cackle. My cackle eventually escalated to a booming laugh in mere seconds, and the lady's eyes widened significantly. When I calmed down, I laid in between the couple and once again said, "I will rise." I rolled over to face the man and softly kissed him on the neck, where I was to cut him.I made a small cut. The man's face contorted in pain, which only worsened as I made the cut deeper and deeper. I was expecting him to die from decapitation, but what ended up happening was that he passed away from blood loss, but a loss was still a loss, so I didn't mind. I gave a happy giggle and looked over at the lady, tears streamed down her face, and I could think of multiple reasons why. I crawled closer to her, but she backed away. I kept getting closer, though, and she didn't seem to care when she fell off the bed. She immediately got herself together and continued to back up. She eventually backed up onto the wall, and I grabbed her by the legs. I raised my knife, and smiled at the screams she emitted. I sat on her thighs in an attempt to immobilize her. She continued to scream as I sliced her legs, as to keep her from moving even further. 'What to do with the girl,' I thought to myself as I stared wonderingly at the lady who started wailing again due to the pain from her legs and the death of her boyfriend. I couldn't really think of what to do, but knowing I had to do something, I placed the blade of the knife on her mouth and whispered sharply,"Shut up." She nodded immediately, still whimpering in fear, I sliced the knife blade across her mouth, giving her a Glasgow smile. She cried out in pain, but there was more to come. I shoved her against the wall and slit her chest so deep that I could see a part of her heart beating through the cut. She screamed so loud that all I could do was laugh at her. I heard sirens outside, and assumed that the neighbors heard all the commotion and called the police. My heart started to race, for I knew I had to get out fast. I stared at the female straight in the eyes and, for the last time, said, "I will rise." With that, I swiftly decapitated her, but before I left, I scribbled a little note and left it on the dresser. It was for the police. I wrote, 'Dear whoever finds the bodies on this bed, I bet they wished that they were dead sooner. I will rise. Milly. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness